The end
by TheNewPinkUnicorn
Summary: I've had enough! Goodbye world... Not giving the story away, read to find out xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story so far is a one shot, but if you guys like it then I'll carry on xx**

RosePOV

I'm useless! Everyone hates me... All I ever wanted to do was grow up to be a good guardian, to guard Lissa and hopefully live a long life. That wasn't going to happen though. I hate Lissa with a fiery passion and her little puppy Dimitri! I mean how could she do that to poor Christian?

***Flashback***

I was walking back to my dorms with tears streaming from my eyes because I was loosing the will to live, when I bumped into a teary eyed Christian. I didn't particularly like Christian at most times, but I loved him like a brother. So I stopped and faced him. "Christian, what's wrong?" I whispered with concern. "I...I... I saw Lissa getting it on... with... with Dimitri!" he whispered. He looked worried for me but all I saw was red.

"Go to my room" I said passing him my key and once he was out of sight I ran to Lissa's room and kicked it open, and true to Christian's word there they were getting it on even though they knew that Christian had seen them. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at them. They didn't seem to hear me because they continued moaning and panting. I walked straight into the room and pulled Dimitri off of Lissa and began my rant... "What the hell is wrong with both of you! Lissa you know I loved him and you do this to me! Obviously you never cared about me... I always put myself before you but not anymore. You can go fuck yourself!" All the while when I was saying this Dimitri kept trying to butt in so I rounded on him. "And you Guardian Belikov are a monster. I thought after bringing you back we would be able to live happily together but no... you rip my heart out and stomp on it! You chose to worship her even though she did nothing! I did it all! And you repay me by fucking my old best-friend!" Lissa flinched at my words but I gave her my best death glare so she shriveled away. She was so weak and I laughed at this, and then I said my last words to both of them. "I hope you are happy together and I hope you, Guardian Belikov die in battle and you Princess Dragomir... I hope you suffer for the rest of your life!" Cheesy I know, but they deserved a wake up call.

***End of flashback***

I haven't spoken to either of them since that day, even though they have tried many times to talk to me, and as for Adrian well here goes...

***Flashback***

I had just been through another rejection session by Dimitri so I was walking to Adrian's room for some comfort but when I knocked on the door to his dorm he didn't bother to answer. So I opened i slowly and called out for Adrian but then I saw Adrian and another Moroi making out on his sofa. He pulled away and screamed at me to get out. I ran out and he followed me. Then he started screaming at me. He said that he'd given up on me and that he didn't want to see me anymore. I ran back to my dorms and locked the door and i stayed there for days. I didn't come out to eat or to go to classes until Christian and Eddie started to coax me out.

***End of flashback***

After the events that occurred with all of them I constantly hid in my room not coming out for anything. Christian and Eddie were worried sick so I let them come visit me. They brought me food but most of the time I didn't eat it. But now I can't go on... So here I am standing on the roof of the tallest building in school waiting to jump. Now it's my time... So I jumped...

EddiePOV

I was out in the grounds taking a walk when I saw something fall from the top of the tallest tower. Me being me went to investigate. The what I saw next chilled me to the bone. There lying on the floor was the bloody body of a girl. I got closer and wait... no... NO... It can't be her! It can't be Rose. NO! I shouted for help and soon Alberta, Princess Dragomir and Guardian Belikov came running. Princess Dragomir took one look at her and started screaming as for Alberta and Guardian Belikov, they stood there silent tears falling from their eyes.

Guardian Belikov stepped towards us but I growled at him to stay away."This is your fault!" I whispered. I picked Rose's frail body up and carried her to the hospital wing. When we got there Dr. Olendski started sobbing but she pulled herself together to form a full scan over her body, to see how she died. She wheeled Rose into a room and shut the door behind her. I asked Alberta to find Christian so I could talk to Princess Dragomir and Guardian Belikov alone. Once Alberta was out of sight I rounded on them and said venom dripping from my words. "This is all your fault! She wouldn't have done this if it weren't for you! You put her through so much and you didn't give two shits about her. All she ever did was put you before herself and look what that did. You never cared about her it was always you, you, you! So take my words in carefully because this is all your fault! She died because of you!" With that I turned away from them and went back to waiting for Christian. All too soon Alberta came back with a teary eyed Christian. She had obviously told him what had happened. I gave him a sorry smile then went back to sitting in silence.

I could hear Princess Dragomir sobbing in the background but I didn't care. We waited and waited until Dr. Olendski came out with the results. "Guys I think you should know something..."

**Cliffhanger! So if you like it review and I'll post another chapter xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Would have updated sooner but with my school exams I haven't really had time to write. But I'm back! With chapter two of my one shot. Some of you wanted more to this story and I hope you like the little surprise in this or maybe the next chapter! Enjoy xx**

EddiePOV

"...She's alive!" Was all I heard Dr. Oldendski before I rushed into the examination room. There she lay, barely breathing... but alive! I sighed... she was going to live! I mentally whooped, then went to sit down on the chair next to her. I picked her hand up, but it was so cold... Her eyes fluttered open at that moment and she said her voice croaky, "Eddie what happened?" I didn't want to overwhelm her so I told her to rest for now and that I would tell her later. As soon as I could hear her steady breathing I got up and left the room. I wanted another word with those traitors. I walked back into the waiting room and Dimitri and Lissa shot up. "How is she?" said Lissa concern in her voice.

"Why would I tell you? You caused her to jump from that roof!" I spat at her. Dimitri looked like he wanted to say something but I glared at him to try me, so he backed off. "How did I cause this? Dimitri needed me! She was fine on her own, she can look after herself!" she said in an attempt to defend herself, but it only made me madder at her. "You... You!" I couldn't get my words out properly! "This was all your fault! When she needed you, you pushed her away! This is entirely your fault!" And with that I stormed out of the room.

LissaPOV

After Eddie stormed out of the room I tried to get to Rose but Dr. Oldenski stepped in front of me and said "I'm sorry but you can't go in."

"Why can't I see her?" I shrieked.

"I have had instructions from Eddison Castille that you and Guardian Belikov are not aloud to see her as it would upset her deeply, and that there are some things Rose will have to tell me why she did it in her own time. So there it is"

"You can't do this!" I yelled but she ignored me and signaled for Dimitri to take me away. I kicked and screamed! I yelled for Rose but she didn't come to save me...

**I know! It's a very small chapter but I have exams so won't able to update so thought I'd put up a small chapter to keep you guys entertained xx**


End file.
